


Part 2 : "Dark' Revelation

by Violet_libra



Category: Card Captor Sakura, Code Geass, DN Angel
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 16:07:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5340191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violet_libra/pseuds/Violet_libra





	Part 2 : "Dark' Revelation

Part 2 : Dark's Revelation

 

Dark felt sweaty and said. 

Clark:“There’s only one thing I want here.” 

His face becomes serious. Satoshi look at him curiously.

Satoshi:“What?” Clark ask him straightly. 

Clark:“Where is my son?" 

Satoshi walk away from him. Clark just follow him. He repeated his question.

Clark:” Where is my son?“ 

Satoshi finally got annoyed and glance at him. 

Satoshi:"His okay."His mother was with him.”

Clark’s eyes glow. 

Clark:“Oh! CC. I miss her so much.” I like to have her.“ Would you tell me where she was?" 

Satoshi:"I don’t know where she is."Stop this nonsense, I know she’s not your real target.” 

He lowered his face. Clark smile and warn him. 

Clark:“Well, make sure your always awake.” You’ll never know what will I do next.“ 

 

And the bell rang again. Dark use his screen name Clark Loue Gheland. He was so happy that he almost forgot what he was planning to do. But when he saw a couple he began to remember. 

Clark:"I will have my revenge."The real sacrifice is my son."And he will be my successor to fulfill my wonderful dream.”

Time slowly pass and weeks and months. Until a sports game occur

in their school. Toya is one of the participants in soccer. While Yuki was in chess. Clark just enjoy the day by watching his friends who were engage in different kinds of game. Satoshi was beside him watching.

Satoshi:“So,you decide to hide again." 

Clark shook his head.

Clark:"Nope! I just want to watch them."They were my classical friends.” 

Satoshi’s eyes narrowed.

Satoshi:“Friends?"Since when?"I thought you didn’t know what’s the meaning of that." 

Clark glance at him and smile bitterly. He return his attention to the participants. 

Clark:” You didn’t stay here that much don’t you?“As, for me, I almost lost my identity staying here."But my inmates took pity of me and they give me hope and strengthen my spirit to continue." 

Satoshi was amazed.

Satoshi:"Wow!” I thought I was talking at a person who has strong faith.“But I can’t image you’re the one who’s talking to me like that.” 

 

Clark face become serious. 

Clark:“ There’s so many things I realize when I was in prison."And I learn them there." 

Satoshi grin. 

Satoshi:"Congrat’s! Good for you." 

Suddenly Clark’s face glow. He was now smiling.

Clark:"To tell you the truth, I was planning to use my power to control all the people." 

Satoshi scratch his head in confusion. 

Satoshi:"Hm?"Why are you revealing your plans to me?" 

Clark stare at him and smile sweetly. 

Clark:"Because I want you to prepare your self."  
All of them!"I ’ll control them and order them to kill one another.  
"Just like what happened 3'000 years ago.” 

Hearing this, Satoshi’s face grew red with anger.

Satoshi:“I won’t allow it to happen." 

Clark smiled. 

Clark:"That’s your job.” That’s why you’re here.  
“To stop me,right?”

He glace at him then return his attention to the students.

“But somehow things will never change, until my son is with me and then I’ll be gone for good." 

Satoshi think for a while before he speak. 

Satoshi:"We’ll see if you can have him.” I know his mother won’t allow that to happen.“


End file.
